Falling Slowly
by LoveWritingxoxo
Summary: "I never stopped writing, Luke. Trust me." Brooke and Lucas come face to face after being forced to stop their tradition. Sequel to Old Habits AU


**AN: **So here's the sequel! I desperately hope I did it justice and you guys aren't disappointed and just some clarification, Old Habits was like an AU S7. After Leyton moved away but Brooke isn't seeing Julian and Peyton was never pregnant. The song is Falling slowly by Glen Hansard and Marketa Iglova from the movie Once.

**Disclaimer: **Only this version of OTH belongs to me, not the show version…as if I would ever put together a couple like Lucas and Peyton P – blech!

**Summary: **AU, Lucas and Peyton are in LA and Brooke is still back in Tree Hill but this time she's seeing Julian. What will happen when the two "mail buddies" come face to face after being forced to stop their tradition?

**Falling Slowly**

_I don't know you_

_But I want you_

_All the more for that_

_Words fall through me_

_And always fool me_

_And I can't react_

They stared at each other from across the room, his eyes boring into her soul. If he could, he'd stare into those eyes forever and ever, never needing to look at anything else. He noticed her instantly as soon as they walked in and he couldn't help but notice the trash dangling from her arm…following her around everywhere she went. Jealousy raged through him. _Peyton was right._

He was mad.

No furious.

But he couldn't help but think that should be him.

Still, he couldn't help but stare. Neither would look away, as if they really wanted to. It was as if something surpassed between them. Silent conversing that neither could explain.

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me_

_And I can't go back_

_Moods that take me and erase me_

_And I'm painted black_

Haley then walked to the front to address everyone. It was only then they broke contact.

"I want to thank everyone for coming…" she started, trying her hardest not to break down.

"I know Lydia would appreciate you all coming here to support us. Please feel free to take some of everything you see here. There's enough food to last us a long time." she chuckled softly. "I kinda, went crazy."

Everyone laughed softly but the air in the room was still very much tense.

"So, dig in!"

She tried to sound cheerful but, Brooke immediately caught on to her façade. She instantly walked up to her and engulfed her in a hug. He watched as at that moment, Haley broke down and Brooke walked her out of the repast.

She hugged her without a word, allowing Haley to let it all out.

"Shhh…I'm so sorry, Haley." she soothed.

"Hales?" a voice interrupted the silence that had begun to take over.

Both heads turned towards the voice. "Oh Lucas!" she exclaimed, jumping into his arms.

Brooke stood there awkwardly as Haley and Lucas hugged it out, him never taking his eyes off her though. She finally pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a mess! I'll be right back." she walked off towards the nearest bathroom.

An awkward silence fell upon them as Brooke stared down at her feet.

"So…"

"Why'd you stop writing?" he asked jumping to the point. His tone sounded accusing, like it was really _her_ fault.

She sighed. "I'm guessing Peyton never told you about the little talk we had." It was so typical of her to do something like that.

"What talk?"

"Look Lucas, this is no place to talk about this now okay?"

He was about to object but at that moment, Haley came trotting out the bathroom.

"Alright," she breathed. "I'm good…I think. Let's just go back." she walked up the steps ahead of them.

Brooke began to walk after her but stopped suddenly. Sighing, she turned around to face Lucas.

"I never stopped writing, Luke. Trust me."

And with that, she retreated back up to the roof, leaving Lucas with a million thoughts swimming around in his head.

**l 3 b**

"Haley." Brooke marveled at the sight of her best friend walking through the door.

"We packed up my mom's stuff today," she said in a rush "we as in me, Taylor and Quinn."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think. I'll be fine, thanks Brooke."

"You know I'm always here for you." she responded pulling the young mother in for a hug.

"Lucas helped too, you know, move all the big boxes."

"Lucas? He's still here?" she was sure after avoiding him for two days and Lydia's funeral being over, him and Peyton would've headed back to LA.

Haley only nodded as she sat down on the couch in Brooke's store. "He said he might just stay a little longer, just to make sure I'm okay."

"Oh." Brooke said trying to pretend she was okay with all of this. She really didn't want to face Lucas or even Peyton for that matter. Remembering their last conversation, the brunette found it best to avoid seeing her too.

"Are you okay?" asked Haley taking notice of her uneasiness.

"Yeah." she let out, trying to reassure herself as well as Haley. "I just got a lot of stuff going on with work and Julian-"

"Speaking of Julian how is that going anyway?" Haley quirked her eyebrow, something she had learned from Brooke over the years.

"It's…going good I guess. We don't know what to call, us yet."

"Is Brooke Davis in a casual relationship?" Haley fake gasped. "I thought you were done with those in high school…" she mutters and Brooke pretends she didn't hear.

Brooke let out a laugh. "I guess we're just…having fun."

"Who's having fun?"

Both girls turned around to face the owner of the voice only to find Lucas Scott standing there looking back and forth between the two girls.

"Brooke and Julian…" Haley poked Brooke in the stomach playfully causing the brunette to let out a nervous laugh.

Lucas tensed up hearing this but neither girl noticed. His eyes suddenly became dark as he pictured Julian and Brooke…doing _things_.

Julian touching Brooke.

Julian kissing Brooke.

_His Brooke._

He shook the disturbing thoughts from his head; about to do what he came here to do.

"Hales, can I talk to Brooke for a second? Alone?" he added as confusion swept over Haley's face.

Brooke snapped her head up at hearing this. She knew what he was trying to do and she needed to stop it…fast.

"Uh, Haley? - "

"It's alright Brooke. Taylor's staying at my house and I need to make sure she doesn't try to hit on Nathan…again. I'll see you later, Tigger."

"Haley?" she called, walking over. Haley halted at the middle of the doorway as Brooke pulled her into a hug. She could almost feel Lucas' fiery gaze on her, now aware that he was aware of what she was trying to do.

"Anything you need, you hear me? Just call." she murmured into her hair. She dragged out the hug, trying to buy some time. She knew it was selfish of her to do this. Part of her really did care about Haley and how she was doing and half of this hug was for that but as for the other half, she just wanted another person in the room besides her and Lucas.

She heard him clear his throat awkwardly as if to remind them he was still here for a reason. A reason he knew Brooke was aware of.

"Brooke, I'll be ok." she pulled back from the hug and shot the brunette a smile, as if to say 'thank you' before walking out of the store.

Now it was only her and Lucas. She turned around slowly and met his penetrating gaze.

"I guess we can finish that conversation now."

"Yeah, I guess." her raspy voice let out, sending unknown shivers down his spine.

They were both silent for a while, both not knowing how to start and waiting on the other to make a move. It was silent. An eerie sort of silence that made Brooke feel as if she was on trial.

Lucas was the demanding lawyer silently accusing her of being guilty with his eyes. As if seeing right through her, through the lies she tried to build up. Noticing her fiddle nervously with her fingers and bite her lip, almost making it bleed. She swore to tell the truth, the whole truth…and nothing but the truth. She sat at the podium with all eyes on her. She could see Peyton in the crowd looking proud as each lie flew through her mouth.

She could see Nathan and Haley and Jamie all looking sad and disappointed at the same time. Sad, because she once again had to lie for Peyton's sake, disappointed because she had _once again_ got involved with a certain Lucas Scott.

Lucas cleared his throat and this shook her out of her daydream. She watched him struggle to form a coherent thought that had obviously occupied his mind since he walked in here.

"So, what do you mean you never stopped writing?" he said slowly as he walked demandingly towards her, as if to intimidate her.

She sighed. "Luke, do we really need to get in to this now, I mean…what's the point?"

"If not now than when? And the point is you just ignored me!"

"I didn't-"

"Then why did you stop?" he was shaking with anger by now, angry at the brunette for trying to go around the question.

"I just became so busy with work and-" the words died on her tongue as she realized just how stupid that sounded. Her voice was quiet and timid, losing her composure as the seconds passed on and he just stared at her.

Once again, she felt like she was on trial.

"Come on, Brooke." he scoffed. "Give me a real reason, I deserve at least that."

She walked over to her desk, her back towards him. "Peyton visited me a couple months ago."

Lucas stared at her bewildered. When did Peyton find the time to visit Brooke and why hadn't he known about this?

Then he realizes, he did know about this.

_I went to see Brooke…she doesn't love you._

He waited for her to continue.

"She told me she knew about the letters…and she told me to stop." she turned around to face him. She had to stop lying. He deserved to hear the truth. "She accused us of still being in love with each other." she laughed slightly as if hoping he'd see the ridiculousness in the idea. Them still loving each other after all these years?

She needed him to laugh with her, to tell her what a stupid idea that was. She needed it.

But he just stared at the wall, lost in deep thought.

He thought back to his conversation with Peyton that night he was ready to give up everything to be with Brooke.

_"I love her, Peyton."_

_"Luke…" she said, pleading with her eyes for him to stop._

_"I'm sorry. I've been lying to myself, you and her for the longest time." he gazed into her eyes. "I have to be honest now, for once."_

_"I went to see Brooke…she doesn't love you."_

_Her words take him by surprise and he can't help but think she's lying._

_"…she's seeing someone."_

"You're seeing someone…" he said as more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Julian."

Hearing her say his name made him cringe slightly, then a thought occurred to him.

"I remember when Peyton went to see you…were you seeing Julian then?"

"No…" she says, slightly confused that he would ask her this.

He stands there shocked, unable to believe that Peyton would lie to him. "Are you sure?"

"Uh, yeah. We only started this little fling 2 weeks ago."

_2 weeks ago?_

He knew something was off. Brooke hadn't said anything in her letters about a new guy in her life. Then again, why would she even tell him if she was dating someone?

Sure they had grown pretty close through the letters but just close friends…at least to _her._

"Brooke? Is that part of why you stopped writing? Is he the reason?"

"I told you Lucas, Peyton asked me to stop. She said I was still in love with you and vice-versa!" she exclaimed, tired of going around in circles with him. "It's ridiculous." she mutters.

_And games that never amount_

_To more than they're meant_

_Will play themselves out_

"I have to go." he says walking out the door without another word leaving the brunette standing there with a confused look on her face.

So many thought were swarming around in his head that he felt as if he would explode at any minute. He needed to talk to Peyton, fast.

**l 3 b**

Lucas walked into the little, cheap hotel him and Peyton booked.

He was angry…furious even.

It could've been him and Brooke by now. If she hadn't lied, he could've been with Brooke. All this time he's wasted-

He walks into his room and sees Peyton sitting there drawing.

"I need to talk to you."

She looks up from her drawing a little startled by the sight of him. "Okay."

"You lied to me." he stated bluntly. "Why would you do that, you knew how I felt!"

"Lucas, what are you talking about?" she got up from her desk to face him, surprised at the tone he was using.

"That night, you went to see Brooke…you told me she was seeing someone."

At this, Peyton got a little nervous, afraid she had been caught. "She was –"

"_Don't lie to me…"_ he seethed. When he saw the confused look his blonde girlfriend gave him, he knew he'd have to elaborate. "I talked to Brooke today. She and Julian only started this fling _2 weeks_ ago! And when I asked her if she was seeing someone when you went to visit her, she said no."

Seeing Peyton's scared face, he knew it was all true. "Guess you forgot to let her in on your master plan…" he said bitterly.

"Lucas, I'm –"

"You told her to stop with the letters?"

Peyton kept quiet at this.

"You told her to stop with the letters," he stated as more of a fact. "then, you had the nerve to lie to me when I told you how I felt." He walked towards her slowly, trying to figure out what she'd say next.

"You had no right!" he growled.

Peyton gulped silently. She knew this would catch up to her, she just didn't expect it to happen so soon.

"What did you want me to do?" she asked silently, not looking up to catch his gaze.

"You were writing love letters to Brooke for months! Stringing her along and stringing me along! That's not fair to me… and it's not fair to her." she finished in one breath.

Lucas just stared at her. He felt slightly guilty for what he put her through but a bigger part of him was still angry at her for ruining his chance at happiness.

"I'm your wife." she whispered, now walking up to him and taking his face in her trembling hands. "We made a commitment to each other and you need to stand by it."

"Even if it's all a lie?"

"_But I just – "she struggled with her words, not really wanting to hurt the brunette._

_"I just need you to back off. I need this Brooke, I need us to work out." she stated._

_"That's not love Peyt –"_

_"I don't care!" she exclaimed. "I need this and I want this and I'm gonna fight as hard as I can until he is finally over you and we're happy again and in love." she said shrugging her shoulders._

_"__**Even if it's all a lie**__?"_

_Peyton stared at her friend, knowing how desperate she looked. "Yeah." she whispered. "Please." she stared pleadingly at the brunette._

_"And why the hell should I do anything for you?" she asked, her words dripping with disgust. "All our lives you've never been nearly as good a friend as I was to you! And now, out of the blue, you want something from me!"_

_"I'm serious Brooke, just back off…"_

Peyton let the flashback take over her mind as she realized she wouldn't, couldn't win this argument.

Assuming she wouldn't answer, Lucas prepared himself to speak when she cut him off.

"I'm your wife." she repeated. "We made a commitment in front of all our family and friends." she repeated these aimlessly, hoping to change his mind. "You said I was your destiny."

"_So we gonna call it a night?" he asked the persistent redhead, hoping she'd agree._

"_Or we could play a new game?" she said with a hint of mischief in her eyes. "How about strip basketball?"_

"_You know, I always figured if I met the devil she'd be hot and holding a basketball…but I'm gonna pass."_

"_Because of Brooke? Who's on a date?" she was slightly frustrated that this was the only boy who wouldn't crumble at her not-so-subtle sex advances._

"_Okay, take your shirt off."_

"_Rachel…" he said warningly._

"_I'm not gonna touch you, you sissy virgin boy. I'm tryna make a point. Take your shirt off…"_

_He did as he was told, slightly laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation._

"_Alright, you say Brooke's the one, your soul mate. Well if that's the case, call upon destiny…or providence or whatever forces are gonna bring you two together and make the shot…blindfolded."_

"_This is ridiculous!" Truth is he was a little nervous. Nervous that he wouldn't make the shot, and the redhead would just laugh in his face._

"_Come on! It's your destiny…you can't miss." she said teasing him slightly. "Okay, can you see me?"_

"_No…" he heard some movement but wasn't sure what it was since he was after all, blindfolded._

"_Okay, I trust you. Now follow my voice. Brooke's the one…make the shot."_

_He swallowed his pride, raised his arms - prepared to miss - and that's when he let it go._

"_What happened?"_

"…_It went in."_

He pulled out of his daydream and looked down at the trembling girl. "I'm sorry Peyton." he whispered honestly. "I promised that title to a special girl a long time ago."

He watched as she sighed, defeated. She walked over to the desk and sat back in front of her drawing.

"I told you how I felt Peyton. I could've been happy but you, you ruined that for me…"

"I didn't want you to leave me-"

"God Peyton, it isn't always about you!" he lashed out. "This is about me, I told you I loved her!"

"I know, okay?" she shot back. "And you don't think it hurt like hell?"

"I never meant to hurt you Peyt. But we can't keep living like this. This…" he gestured between the two of them. "isn't working out. I thought you were the one, I did…but I can't stay in a relationship with you when my heart belongs to someone else."

"We can make this work, we can!" she persisted. He rolled his eyes at how desperate she sounded. He didn't mean to hurt her but it wouldn't be fair to any of them if he stayed in this relationship. She knew this, yet why was she still trying to trap him?

"I can't deal with this right now…" he muttered. And with that, he grabbed his keys and made his way out the door.

**l 3 b**

"So, who's up for some deep sea fishing?" announced Julian as he strolled into Clothes over Bro's.

Brooke rolled her eyes playfully at his randomness. "Is that what we're doing on our date?"

"Yup. Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"Yeah…about that, I'm not feeling very well. Can we maybe reschedule this for another time?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't see through her lie. But as usual, Brooke Davis was never really a good liar when it came to attractive men.

Julian sighed and flopped down on her couch. "This is about Lucas right?"

She flinched at his words and wondered how he read her so quickly.

"Julian…"

"Don't deny it, Brooke. You've been acting weird ever since he and Peyton came to town plus, I saw him in here today. I was across the street picking you up lunch when I saw him walk in." He sighed as if he was used to this, losing a girl he really liked to her ex.

"Julian I'm so sorry." tears were building up in her eyes now. He looked at her sympathetically and urged her to continue with his eyes. She sat next to him, taking a deep breath.

"I was really having a good time with you but…I just can't help how I feel when I'm around him." she felt the tears pour down her cheeks. She wasn't one to break hearts and the fact that she was sitting here right now, doing just that to an amazing man made her want to kick herself.

"Don't cry Brooke Davis." he reached up to wipe her tears away. "You're too pretty."

This made her cry even more. He could still find the time to compliment her and be nice considering the circumstances.

"How can you-"

"Experience." he finished for her. He smiled sadly and bent down to kiss her forehead. And that's when she remembered, he had been through this before. He experienced the same heartache before, only with a different girl. Only with _Peyton._

As Julian is walking out the door he almost runs chest first into a very exhausted looking Lucas Scott. The guy who ruins all his relationships.

"Treat her right this time around." he says firmly, then leaves without another word.

Lucas walks towards Brooke, seeing that she had been crying. He let out a slight breath of relief. It felt good to know he wasn't the cause of her tears. He had already done that too many times in the past.

"It's not ridiculous." he says, finally making his presence known.

Brooke looks up, startled by his sudden appearance at her store.

"What?"

"The thought of us still loving each other, it's not ridiculous." he brings a hand up to caress her cheek. Almost instantly, she moves away from him.

"Lucas…" she warns.

"The day Peyton went to see you, when she came back, I told her I still loved you and she told me you were seeing someone." he said all in one breath.

She let his words sink in and realized why he had asked her how long she had been with Julian. She also realized why he got so mad when she stopped writing.

"It's not ridiculous, Brooke because I do still love you." They were both standing now, facing each other.

"Lucas…I can't do this with you." her voice as small as a child.

"Why?"

"Because you and Peyton are married. You may not love her, but she loves you. And I know you're just a little confused right now –"

"I am not confused." he said through gritted teeth. "I know you still love me Brooke." he launched forward and grabbed her face in his hands. "You wouldn't have replied to my first letter if you didn't."

He was right. She tried to put the letter away, throw it away. But she couldn't. She warred with herself until eventually, they fell right back into their old habits.

"You deserve this Brooke. Forget about everyone else and be a little selfish for once."

_You have suffered enough_

_And warred with yourself_

_It's time that you won_

"I don't know if my heart can handle getting hurt again." she whispered painfully.

"I won't, I won't hurt you again pretty girl."

"Do you know how many times you've said that to me?" her voice broke with every word that came flowing out of her beautiful, plump lips. And with every word she spoke, his heart broke a little more each time, just hearing how much he hurt her.

"I don't know what to say to make you believe that I'm for real this time, so all I can do is show you." he leaned in to capture her full, pink lips in his when he feels her pull away.

"Wait." she says looking him dead in the eye. She then pulls away from his embrace and walks to the back of her showroom. He waits anxiously and soon enough, she appears again holding a small shoebox and he has a feeling he knows what it contains.

She gestures him over to her desk and she sets the box down, taking off the lid in the process. Immediately, bunches of letters jumps out at him. He can't tell how many there are, but he knows it's way more than the ones she wrote to him during that summer right before senior year.

"I never stopped writing, Luke." she states simply, looking at him with big greens eyes full of hope and unshed tears. At that moment, he has never felt so happy about anything in his entire life.

He grabs her cheeks and pressed their lips together to create a long-awaited kiss. It was full of passion, love and six years without the familiarity.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice_

_You've made it now_

They both get so lost in the breathtaking moment. Gasping for air and each other's clothes in fits of passion, a fire ignited in both of them, a fire that had been put out for too long. Lucas pulls her closer, as if to melt into her body, a body he's missed so much.

She pulls away for much needed air but stays pressed against his lips.

"I still love you too…" she whispers against them, the rumble of her voice sending vibrations all throughout Lucas's body, making him want her even more. At that moment he wonders how he could've been such an idiot in high school and all those years he's wasted.

In spite of what Peyton said, he had been falling slowly with every new letter he sent. The mere thought of losing the girl standing before would probably be the death of him, because now he realizes he can't live without her. Maybe he never could.

_Falling slowly sing your melody_

_I'll sing along_

* * *

><p><strong>So I thought it was kinda stupid to not let Lucas come back for Haley's mom's death...it was just real assy to me. So yeah I kinda used that in here =]<strong>

**sorry for making it sooooo long, I just had so much to write and sorry for making you guys wait. I have already gotten Hate Mail from some people so guys please remember, I am in high school, I have a life to live, and I get writer's block too. **

**read and review please. like it? love it? Tell me!**


End file.
